


Dressup

by caslikes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Caning, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a pinch of fluff at the end, dom!iwa, oikawa in a maid costume for you nasty fucks, this is a wild one get ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caslikes/pseuds/caslikes
Summary: An actual maid costume, poofy, black, short and with a white lace apron. The neck was high and had a small red string you could tie into a bow. Iwaizumi had also had the nerve to buy the whole set, the one that came with a lacy headband, and worst of all, black stockings.





	Dressup

**Author's Note:**

> This is fully a self-indulgent pile of filth but I guess all of my fics are.

It wasn't like Oikawa hadn't had the thought before. No one had to know about it either, Iwaizumi wouldn't be home for another 3 hours.  
Meh, it'd beat sitting here in front of the tv, not having anything to watch. Boredom usually turned to horniness, sooner or later.  
Oikawa had gotten the shock of his life when Iwaizumi showed what he had bought during his business trip to Tokyo. An actual maid costume, poofy, black, short and with a white lace apron. The neck was high and had a small red string you could tie into a bow. Iwaizumi had also had the nerve to buy the whole set, the one that came with a lacey headband, and worst of all, black stockings.  
Oikawa had of course said no. Oikawa really liked a lot of the things Iwaizumi had proposed, but the maid costume had at the time just seemed like a bit too much. 'Course, it didn't mean he'd never do it. But he didn't tell his boyfriend that.  
  
And there he was, dressed up in the exact dress he had said he'd never wear. The dress, obviously made with a girl in mind, was a little too tight around his abdomen and shoulders, and a little too loose in the chest area, but otherwise it fit.  
It didn't look awful, to Oikawa's relief, it just felt odd to have so much air around your legs. Oikawa put the headband on, but didn't dare to touch the stockings.  
The more Oikawa looked at himself in the mirror, the more he decided it didn't look too bad. Maybe he'd be able to dress up in front of Iwaizumi some day.  
  
He had been too occupied with looking at himself in the mirror he hadn't heard Iwaizumi coming home. Suddenly there they stood, looking into eachother's eyes through the mirror. A cold sweat broke through Oikawa's skin and his face burned like it never had done before.  
They stood frozen until Iwaizumi walked to him in three long steps and managed to pin his arms together behind Oikawa's back.  
"Look at you..." Iwaizumi purred behind Oikawa, who was too embarassed to even look at himself. "Look up, you whore." Iwaizumi's tone was low, threatening. Unwillingly, the brunette met his own eyes in the mirror.  
"So pretty, don't you think? So very pretty." Again, their eyes met in the mirror.  
The furious blush still was on Oikawa's face, and he tried to squirm free from Iwaizumi's grip. However, the arms holding him were much stronger, holding him even harder now. Oikawa could always use his safeword, but he was way too excited and turned on to use it.  
"Be a good boy and stay still so I can enjoy my cute little whore." he cooed with the voice Oikawa loved.  
  
There was no denying Oikawa was enjoying this, with his dick hardening under all the frills. But of course, Iwaizumi didn't see that.  
"Stay still." Iwaizumi ordered, letting Oikawa go. He walked away and opened a drawer and searched for something.  
Oikawa however, decided to push Iwaizumi's limits, and started to button down the dress. If the dress ended up being part of this, great. If it didn't, great.  
He had only had time for two buttons before Iwaizumi had grabbed him again. "Are you that eager for a punishment?" he growled, slipping a hand under the hem of the skirt. His hand stroked Oikawa's thighs slowly, moving upwards. A laugh escaped his lips when he put his hand over Oikawa's underwear.  
"You like this, you whore. You actually like this."  
Iwaizumi's hand palmed Oikawa, making the brunette squirm and whimper. "Admit it, Oikawa. Admit what a little whore you are."  
Oikawa stayed quiet, defiantly ignoring Iwaizumi. The black-haired man laughed quietly, starting to lead him out of the bedroom. He stopped in front of the kitchen table, holding Oikawa's wrists together with one hand. "Drop your underwear." an order came, and suddenly Oikawa's arms were free. With some part in his head even more excited than before, he did as he had been told.  
Instantly, his hands were trapped again, but with one of Iwaizumi's big hands. The other hand was put over his neck, and Oikawa was forced down on the table. Mortified, he realized his whole ass was on display, thanks to the short skirt. "Stay here this time, or I'll make you go outside in that."  
The threat made warm jolts shoot through Oikawa's abdomen. He knew the threat was empty, but somehow being threatened with things outside of his comfort box was too much of a turn on. And his boyfriend took full advantage of that. Iwaizumi left him again, but this time Oikawa stayed still.  
  
He returned moments later, with a thin wooden cane in his hand.  
"Let's see how many hits it takes for you to admit you're a whore." Iwaizumi said, as his hand massaged Oikawa's ass, putting the hem of the skirt out of the way.  
"Just try. I won't." The brunette defiantly said, looking back at Iwaizumi and sticking his tongue out.  
"Such a brat you are... What a shame that this proves you're lying." A hand grabbed Oikawa's dick, way too hard for it to be pleasurable, and he yelped. The first hit followed as his dick was let go of. The hit stung incredibly, but Oikawa liked the feeling.  
Two, three, four, five.  
Each hit stung more than the other, and his ass was probably full of red lines already.  
Six, seven, eight.  
Oikawa's eyes were teary by now. He was at his breaking point. "I... I'm a whore. I was going to finger myself in the dress, imagining it was your cock filling me up." he stuttered. The whipping stopped.  
Oikawa was almost 100% positive Iwaizumi was slyly smirking by now.  
"Were you really? Don't let me change your plans, why not do it when I'm here?" There was probably no way Iwaizumi was going to let this one go. More punishments probably were going to come unless he did what he had been asked, or even more humiliating things. In that case Iwaizumi would have to become more creative though. Fingering your ass while bended over the kitchen table and wearing a short maid dress was pretty high up on the list.  
Not that Oikawa doubted Iwaizumi hadn't imagined hundreds of ways to humiliate Oikawa in his head.  
"Can I go get the lube?" Oikawa asked permission, half mumbling. "Yes."  
  
Secretly, Oikawa eased some of the neediness of his cock while getting the lube from their bedroom, stroking it desperately. The tension had built up so much, Oikawa was close to coming already.  
He decided it was for the better to wait, or at least not do it without Iwaizumi's permission.  
Oikawa walked back with the lube in hand, and saw Iwaizumi had sat down on a chair, and it looked as if he was waiting for a show to start. His hungry, almost predator-like eyes watched a mortified Oikawa bend down on the table again, smearing lube over his fingers.  
Constantly feeling Iwaizumi's eyes over him like a heavy weight, he inserted a finger. The angle was somewhat awkward, but it worked. Quickly, he inserted a second digit, trying to find that spot from the unfamiliar angle. The sense of humiliation was slightly pushed to the side from the pleasure.  
When he found that particular spot, he was so incredibly close to coming. Oikawa's whines and breaths filled the room. "Ah, Iwaizumi, can I come?" he panted.  
There was no answer. "Iwa-chan?" he stressed. "Call me Master and ask me again."  
  
Any other time Oikawa would have came anyways and told his boyfriend to fuck off, but suddenly the idea of calling Iwaizumi Master didn't seem like a bad idea.  
"Can I please come, Master? Please, Master, please." he begged, pushing his pride into a dusty corner of his mind. "Yes, you may."  
Oikawa had never orgasmed that hard in his life. Most of the cum had ended up in the frilly insides of the skirt, some of it had dropped on the ground.  
"What a good boy you are." Iwaizumi cooed, making Oikawa feel happy and proud over the fact he had been able to please the other.  
"What about you, Master?" he said, wiggling his ass a little and looking back at the man in the chair. In an instant, he had walked to Oikawa and had flipped him over on to his back with his strong arms.  
"Don't you worry about me. I'm having way too much fun already." Iwaizumi's hands forced Oikawa's over his head, down on the table. He looked like he could eat Oikawa up as he looked him in the face. And he almost did, suddenly forcefully kissing the lying man. It was rough, and Oikawa loved it. Iwaizumi bit his lips and kissed them hard enough to make them a violent shade of red, swollen and sore.

Iwaizumi's hips grinded into Oikawa's and he let go of the hands. Oikawa noticed he was taking his belt off, wondering somewhere in his mind why he'd bother doing that if he was just going to drop his pants.  
But Iwaizumi had plans. Which turned out to be using the belt to force Oikawas hands together.  
"Jesus Christ, Iwa-chan. I wasn't going to do anything with my hands anyway." Oikawa said after Iwaizumi let go of his lips and straightened himself. "Good little sluts dont talk back." He smirked and took hold of Oikawa's dick, which was startening to harden again, slowly.  
He was indeed enjoying himself to the fullest.

Iwaizumi pumped Oikawa's cock roughly, getting down on his knees to put his mouth on his boyfriend's inner thigh. Oikawa put his thighs over Iwaizumi's shoulders, and moaned hard as his asshole got licked.  
Within seconds, Oikawa was a whimpering, over-stimulated, mess, having his ass eaten and his dick pumped.  
But suddenly it stopped. Iwaizumi stood up and grabbed the bottle of lube. Pulling his pants down and revealing his hard-on, he put lube on his hand and slicked his cock up.  
They stared each other in the eyes as Iwaizumi pushed the head of his dick into Oikawa. He grinded slowly, pushing into Oikawa's tight ass. Oikawa was also the first one to break eye contact, moaning loudly as the dick stroked by his prostate.  
  
And the brunette, lying on the table, became a whimpering mess again, as Iwaizumi started thrusting forcefully. It was as if he wanted to reach further and further into Oikawa. His lubed hand took hold of Oikawa's dick and pumped it roughly.  
Oikawa's eyes were teary and his lower lip swollen from biting down on it as he tried to be as quiet as he could. He was an overstimulated mess again, the climax not building as quickly as it would've if he hadn't orgasmed already.

But Iwaizumi just kept on going, determined to make his boyfriend come as if his life depended on it.  
"Do you know how hot you look?" Iwaizumi cooed, "You're such a gorgeous little cockslut." Oikawa whined. Though he would never admit it, Iwaizumi's compliments were making his climax grow closer and closer.  
"I would love to have you in that costume every single day, if I could. Have you collared and buttplugged, I'd give anything for it."  
With those words, Oikawa came, semen landing on his stomach and on Iwaizumi's hand. The black-haired man reached out his hand for Oikawa to lick his own cum off. His eyes were softly closed as he licked his boyfriend's hand clean, tasting the lube and the cum. "Come on. I'll help you." Iwaizumi said as he helped Oikawa off the table.  
  
The brunette was edging on his body's limit, but knelt and took Iwaizumi's dick in his mouth, taking him in as deeply as he could. Iwaizumi's hands were tangled in Oikawa's hair, but he didn't push Oikawa to take him in deeper as he usually did.  
The kneeling man pulled away with a small pop and replaced his mouth with a hand, mouth moving to his boyfriend's balls.  
"Cam you cum on me?" Oikawa asked, placing kisses on the shaft he was jerking off. He smiled and opened his mouth as Iwaizumi took hold of his own dick to finish.  
Within seconds, a small pulsating stream of cum landed on Oikawa's mouth, cheeks and chin. They smiled softly at each other, and Oikawa swallowed what had landed in his mouth.  
  
"Do you want a shower?" Iwaizumi asked, having kneeled down and was unfastening the belt over Oikawa's hands. His boyfriend shook his head. "I just want to take a nap."  
"Let's go clean you up at least." Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa gently and helped him to the bathroom, where Oikawa sat down on the toilet seat.  
As he started to take off the costume, Iwaizumi had wet a towel and wiped the spots of cum off his boyfriend's face. "You know, you really do look good with cum on your face." Oikawa rolled his eyes, but his ears turned a little red.  
"I want Iwa-chan to carry me to the bed." Oikawa demanded as they were finishing up. Both of them were completely naked, most of their clothes in the laundry bin. Iwaizumi looked at him as if to say "Really?" but Oikawa defiantly pouted and held his arms out. "Fine. Just this once, you big baby."  
  
After placing Oikawa down on their bed, Iwaizumi fetched him a pair of underwear and a t-shirt to sleep in. Oikawa put them on and crawled under the cover. Iwaizumi follwed, having no problems to sleep naked. Already half asleep, Oikawa took his hand and mumbled an "I love you". Iwaizumi squeezed his hand and answered,  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> @caslikes on twitter


End file.
